The embodiments described herein relate to a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus for imaging a subject and a method for controlling the magnetic resonance imaging apparatus.
There has heretofore been known a method for imaging arterial blood with emphasis on the same than other body fluids (venous blood and the like) (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-119514).
In at least some known methods, there is a need to perform a scan for obtaining an image at diastole and a scan for obtaining an image at systole period and determine the difference between the images obtained by these scan, for the purpose of obtaining an image in which the arterial blood is emphasized than the venous blood. Thus, the patent literature 1 is accompanied by a problem that an imaging time interval becomes long.